Devils Night
by JA Baker
Summary: Follow on from Babysitting Blues: When Jor El tries to force Clark’s hand, a chain of events is set in motion that could change everything...
1. Purgatory

_Please note that this story takes place in an AU form from both Smallville and the WildStorm universes. In ways it will seem similar to both, but I am going my own direction with it._

_Spoilers for season 4 of Smallville_

**Devils Night  
Part 1: Purgatory**

Chloe could feel the wins blowing right through her as she made her way down the street from her house to the Talon. Try as she might, she just couldn't find a way for her costume to cover enough of her to keep warm.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Lois hissed, "Clark's probably going to have a hart attack when he sees you in that."

"I don't know: he's a pretty tough guy." Chloe smiled, "Quarterback and all…"

"My little cousin, dating the star of the High School football team. Who'd have thunk it?"

"Jealous?"

"Of you and Smallville? No way!" Lois shook her head, "Clark Kent way too clean cut for me: I like my men with a little mystery about them, a little danger."

"Oh, I think he'd surprise you."

"Like you did? Pretending to die, only to resurface, in London of all places? I know your mom was English and all, but Aunt Jenny wasn't the best roll model…"

"Hey! There's more to my mom's life story than you know!"

"Sorry!" Lois went all defensive, "Guess I just remember you being sent to stay with us for a month after she left, that's all."

"There's more to it than that." Chloe shook her head, "It's very complicated."

"So complicated your dad couldn't tell my mom?"

"Yes…"

"Chloe, you know I can't stand a good secret."

"It's personal. One day, maybe, I'll be able to tell you."

"Does it have to do with your sudden windfall?"

"In part: the money dad got was inherited from my mom."

"I'm sorry I upset you." Lois put an arm round her cousin, "Look, forget about it, just for tonight. You've got that big, strapping farm-boy to think about."

"Oh, you are SO jealous of me and Clark!"

"I am not!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Across town, not far from the Kent Farm, a light started to emanate from inside the caves that contained the mind of Jor-El. The light grew, flashing through colours unknown and unnamed by man. Strange sounds started to echo off the stonewalls, growing louder and louder.

The earth shook, causing the birds roosting in the nearby trees to take flight.

Inside his prison of rock and stone, Jor-El started to summon his strength for what was to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clark stood somewhat uneasily at the Talon's bar, waiting for Chloe and Lois. The Roman Centurions uniform his girlfriend had talked him into wearing was very revealing, and he'd already had to remind more than one girl that he was spoken for: the last thing he wanted was for Chloe to get jealous and electrocute someone by mistake.

Sipping his coffee, he scanned the room, hoping that Chloe had arrived without him noticing. He could see Lana and Jason sitting on a couch, apparently deep in conversation. He reframed from listening in out of respect for their privacy.

"Hell of a party, huh?" Lex Luther appeared behind Clark, dressed, rather surprisingly, as Abraham Lincoln, "But then again, it is Devils Night."

"Huh?" Clark blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Legend tells us that Halloween is the one night of the year that a soul trapped in purgatory may enter heaven. That's why it's called Hallows Eve."

"Are you sure you got kicked out of Collage?"

"Never said I didn't study while I was there…"

"Clark!" Chloe called out as she rushed across the room, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and kissing him deeply on the lips.

"Get a room." Lois rolled her eyes, than saw the look Martha Kent gave her and blushed, "Not literally, I mean…"

"Ah, young love." Lex smiled, "I remember it well."

"I'm just glad you're here." Chloe smiled as she finally broke away, "You wouldn't believe how cold it is outside when you're dressed as Cleopatra."

"And suddenly everything makes sense." Lex grinned, "Mark Antony and Cleopatra."

"So sweet I feel like I'm about to go into a diabetic coma." Lois signed, but Lex noticed the slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Well, I sagest we leave these two alone, as they seem to be completely oblivious to our very existence." Lex looked at the young collage student outfit, "Queen Elizabeth, I presume? May I have this dance?"

"You may." Lois curtsy slightly, before allowing herself to be led off to the dance floor.

"I think we scared them off." Chloe smiled as she rested her head against her boyfriend's chest, "Not that I mind having you to myself…"

"Down: my dad is still a little upset about the other night, remember?" Clark ran his fingers through Chloe's hair, "I'm this close to getting grounded."

"Spoil sport."

"He needs to know that I'm going to be around to help out: he can't run the farm on his own."

"Take the job Elijah offered you, and you'll never have to worry about money again…"

"I'm willing to help Elijah when it involves a meteor mutant, but you know that I don't trust him enough to go work for Planetary. We don't know what his true agenda is."

"I work for Elijah. Does that mean you don't trust me?"

"You are one of the few people I trust without question. You only work for him because he's a link to your mother."

"Yeah, well, I had another dream last night." Chloe looked serous, "I think my mother knew something about the Stones of Power."

"What?" Clark blinked, "Did she know where the third one is?"

"I can't tell: the dream wasn't as lucid as the others. It was almost like she was trying to warn me about something…" Chloe was interrupted by her phone going off. She pulled it from her pocket and looked at the screen, "Talk of the devil: it's Elijah. I'd better take it somewhere private."

"I'll get us some drinks." Clark smiled wirily, "And next time we have a date, either turn it off or leave it at home."

"Thanks." Chloe squeezed his hand before finding herself a quit corner to take her call, "This had better be important."

"_Chloe, I need you to listen to me very carefully_." Elijah Snow sounded edger than normal, "_Is Clark with you?_"

"Well, yeah: we're on a date if you must know."

"_Are you in a public place?_"

"Yeah: the Talon."

"_I'd feared as much._"

"Ok, spill: what's going on?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clark stood at the bar; waiting for his mom to finish serving someone else when he felt his head start to spin like it did when he was near one of the Stones of Power. He gripped the bar as tightly as he could, leaving deep grooves in the wood.

"You ok?" Lex walked over, "You got a headache or something?"

"Yeah…" Clark nodded, "I think I just need some air. If you see Chloe, tell her I'll be back in a moment."

"No problem…" Lex looked round, but Clark was already gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jor-El felt the energy from the Stone of Power invigorate him, allowing him to escape from the cave. Gathering all his strength, he flew out into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clark sank to his knees in the alleyway outside the Talon has the feeling in his head started to get worse: it felt like his skull was going to split open.

"**KAL-EL, SON OF JOR-EL, LAST SON OF KRYPTON!**" He could hear a strange voice inside his head, "**ARISE AND EXCEPT YOUR DESTINY!**"

A ball of energy fell out of the sky and struck Clark, enveloping him utterly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lex, have you seen Clark?" Chloe looked a little distracted as she tapped the young billionaire on the shoulder, "He was supposed to be getting us some drinks."

"Yeah, he had a headache." Lex nodded, pointing at the door, "He said he was going to get some air…"

Chloe took off across the room as fast as she could.

"My little cousin sure is acting strangely." Lois shook her head, "I sure hope that Smallville's worth it…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"CLARK!" Chloe ran over to where her boyfriend was laying in the road, "What happened?"

Clark moved lightening fast, grabbing Chloe by the throat and lifting her up off the ground as he stood. His eyes were glowing red, almost as if he was under the influence of red kryptonite.

"The daughter of Jenny Sparks?" His voice was strange, deeper than normal, "You would do well to stay out of my way…" with that, he threw her across the alleyway, before running off so fast he wasn't even a blur.

Chloe landed in a heap on top of a pile of boxes. She groaned as she moved her head so she could scan the alleyway. Seeing no sign of Clark, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and hit the speed-dial.

"Elijah." She coughed when it was picked up at the other end, "Your warning came a little late. You'd better get the gang together; we're going to need all the help we can get…"

**The Be Continued…**


	2. Rising Son

_My thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, although I wish there were more of you…_

**Devils Night  
Part 2: Rising Son**

Chloe walked back into the Talon with a grim expression on her face: she knew that she had to tell Jonathan and Martha Kent what was going on with Clark. Not that she knew much, only that he was acting like he was on Red Kryptonite, but they had to be at least warned.

Telling them that she had told Elijah Snow about it and that he was sending one of his field teams was also going to be difficult. Like most people who didn't know him that well, the Kent's were convinced that Elijah had some secret agenda. Chloe knew that his only goal in life was to see The Four in their graves, but trying to explain that, even to people who knew and had seen as much as the Kents, was not easy.

"Chloe." Martha Kent smiled as she saw her son's girlfriend walk up to the counter, "Where's Clark?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Chloe's eyes darted from side to side, "Is there somewhere we can get some privacy?"

"The office should be empty." Martha nodded, pulling offer her apron; "Lana can handle things for a while."

Chloe followed the older woman across the room, her eyes always moving, hoping that Clark wouldn't show up and publicly display his powers. She knew that the desire to use her own powers could be overwhelming at times, but they were too destructive and attention grabbing to be of any use until she learned to control them better.

The Talons small office was thankfully empty, and far enough away from the party that there was little chance of anyone walking in on them.

"Ok, what's going on?" Martha asked; her eyes full of worry.

"Clark's acting strangely." Chloe lowered her eyes, "Kal-El kind of strange."

"What happened?"

"I don't know: he told Lex he had a headache and wanted to get some fresh air. I followed him outside, and found him lying in the alleyway. I asked him if he was ok, and he attacked me…"

"Oh my God! Are you hurt?"

"I've had worse, and I tend to heal quickly these days. He threw me into a pile of boxes and ran off. I don't know were he's headed. I think that it might involve one of the stones, but I can't say for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream about my mother last night, the first one I've had in weeks. I think she was trying to warn me about something. And Clark's been acting strangely ever since he got back from China."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, I'm going to go home and get changed, then go looking for him…"

"I'll come with you!"

"No Mrs Kent: if something is wrong with Clark, and he did look like he was on Red Kryptonite, I'm the only one who has a chance of stopping him without killing him."

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"I've never tested my powers on Clark; it's not the sort of thing you do to your boyfriend, but I think I have enough control to stop him without causing permanent injury."

"What if you can't?"

"I got a phone call from Elijah Snow just before Clark started acting funny: he seemed to think that something was going to happen. I called him back as soon as Clark ran off, and he's sending some of his people to help…"

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I know how you feel about Elijah, Clark's the same, but his people are trained to deal with post-human abilities, and I know I can trust them to bring Clark back in one piece. Believe me, I wish there was some other way, but if there is; I can't think of it."

"Just be careful: Clark would never forgive himself if you got hurt on his account."

"Don't worry Mrs Kent: I can look after myself. I just need you and your husband to keep an eye out for our boy, and let me know if you see him."

"I'll call Jonathan immediately."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kal-El stood in the middle of the cave, looking at the one Stone of Power that sat in its allotted place. He could feel its power washing over him, even in its reduced state.

"Another stone in nearby." Jor-El's voice came from within the wall, "You must find it. Only when all three are joined together will their power be unleashed."

"I hear you, father." Kal-El nodded, "I think I know where to look…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe let herself into the Planetary field office just down the street from the Talon: it was closer than home and she had taken to leaving a spare set of cloths there in case she ever had to pull an all-nighter.

The old Wall of the Weird had been moved from The Torch, and now took up two sides off the office, covered in every scrap of information she had on the various meteor-mutants and other unusual individuals in and around Smallville. Everything was also backed up on the extensive computer systems, but sometimes Chloe found it useful to be able to stand back and take stock of everything.

Only two files were not represented on the wall: Clark's and the one Chloe had started on herself. Those were under lock and key in the huge vault-like safe in the basement.

Stripping off her costume, Chloe grabbed her clothes from the supply closet and started to get dressed. Her mind started to wonder, trying to come up with a way to contain Clark without hurting anyone or letting slip the secret of their powers. Chloe knew that if it came to a choice between the two, she'd publicly use her powers and hope that people would just ignore it like they did with the meteor-mutants.

Chloe was so distracted, that she never heard the door open.

"Hello?" Lana called out. She stepped into the room, hand covering her eyes, "Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but you guys are needed back at the Talon…"

"Lana!" Chloe gasped, almost unleashing a bold of electricity at her friend, "Sorry; I just needed to get changed: dressing as an Egyptian queen isn't the best idea at this time of year…"

"Ok." Lana nodded, but couldn't help but notice what Chloe was wearing; "Does your dad know you have those?"

"Huh?" Chloe looked down, and realised she was standing in just a t-shirt and a pair of Union Jack panties. She blushed profusely, grabbing her jeans and pulling them up as quickly as she could, "Just something I picked up in London…"

"I bet Clark likes them!"

"Clark's not seen them…" The door exploded inwards, showering the two young women with glass and wood. Chloe instinctively dived for cover behind her desk, taking only a few splinters in her leg.

"Where is the stone?" Kal-El stood in the doorway.

"You again?" Isabel Theroux snarled as she took control of Lana's body, "The Stones of Power are mine!"

"You will not stop me…" Kal-El took a step forward.

"**ENOUGH!**" Chloe stood, electricity flicking across her eyes, "I've had just about it with the pair of you, and I am **THIS** close to losing my temper and doing something we'll all regret."

"Foolish mortal!" Isabel spat as she fired a magical bolt at Chloe. The young reporter dodged the attack, fighting back with a bolt of electricity that exploded a computer monitor next to the witch.

Kal-El ran at Isabel, almost reaching her before he was caught by both a bolt of lightning and a blast of magic: he was sent flying into the far wall, denting the brickwork. The attack seemed to have little effect on the alien, and he leapt back to his feet, and using his heat-vision, tried to track Chloe as she ran across the room.

Isabel used the distraction to hit Chloe with a blast of magic. Due to the young woman's speed, it only caught her a glancing blow, but it was enough to send her tumbling into the window. The glass shattered under the impact, sending Chloe flying out into the air, three stories above the street.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Darkness and Light

**Devils Night  
Part 3: Darkness and Light**

Time seemed to slow. Chloe reached out with her mind, trying to find an opening to the power grid that she could transfer herself to, but there was nothing in range. She's almost conceded the fact that she was going to die, or at best, severely hurt herself when she felt someone grab her, stopping her fall instantly.

"Need a ride?" Apollo asked, a halo of energy glowing round his head.

"Thanks." Chloe gasped, "Clark and Lana have gone a little, crazy."

"We can deal with them."

"We?"

"You think I'd come to a place like this alone?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kal-El and Isabel had reached an almost stalemate in their attempts to defeat the other: Kal-El was faster, but he couldn't get close enough to Isabel to attack her. The witch was likewise cornered, but able to fend off and attack.

"Is this a private party," A deep voice asked as a shadow fell across the doorway, "or can anyone join in?"

"This is not your fight, mortal." Kal-El snarled, "You have no comprehension of what you are medalling in."

"Let me make this situation clear for you: you're good, real good, but my talents were built in by Henry Bendix, the biggest bastard Earth has ever known." The stranger looked him in the eye, "I know what special abilities you have. I can sense them. I can detect the increased electrical activity in your brain. I know what moves you're preparing to make. I've fought our fight already, in my head, in a million different ways. I can hit you without you even seeing me. I'm what soldier's dream of growing into. I'm what children see when they first imagine what death is like. I am the Nights Bringer of War. I am the Midnighter."

"You are weak and foolish!" Isabel tried to hit the newcomer with a magical blast, but the Midnighter simply stepped to the side at the last possible moment. Kal-El tried to catch him with a heat beam, but the Midnighter moved with un-natural grace and precision.

Going on the offensive, the Midnighter dived across a desk and rolled up onto his feet, catching Kal-El with an upper cut that lifted him off the ground and sent him flying through the air. He landed on a desk, demolishing it.

"Nice try, Junior." The Midnighter smirked, "But you don't live with someone like Apollo and not learn how to fight dirty." He opened his hand, revealing a ring with a glowing green stone, "A little something I picked up last time I was in town."

"Clever little man." Isabel made the mistake of trying to grab the Midnighter from behind, and got hit by a taser for her troubles.

"Think you'd better sit this one out, little girl." The Midnighter lowered her to the floor. He looked round, and was shocked to see that Kal-El was gone. "Oh crap…"

"Oh crap what?" Apollo asked as he walked through the shattered doorway, followed by Chloe.

"The kid got away." The Midnighter looked round, "He must have gone out the window."

"I'll have a look for him." Apollo took off and was out of sight almost immediately.

"I should get Lana home before she wakes up: hopefully Isabel will be gone…" Chloe saw the glow from the Midnighter's hand, "You carry kryptonite around with you?"

"Call it a precaution."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All the other Doctors have heard of the Stones of Power, but very few ever saw them." Jeroen stood leaning against one wall of a briefing room deep below the Adirondack Mountains, "They are contain knowledge and power unlike anything you have ever seen. If reunited be the right person, they could do unparallel good. But if they fall into the hands of the wrong person…"

"We get the picture." Snow nodded, "Any idea who the right person is?"

"It is unclear, but the others believe that they were intended for Kal-El. How he chooses to use them is the important part. Not much more I can tell you without going back into the Dreamtime."

"I'd rather you didn't: we may need you to go to Smallville and help the others. We know from Chloe's reports that Clark is susceptible to magic, and you're the Sharman."

"I understand, but I really should go talk to Jenny Sparks: if Chloe's right about her recent dreams, she may know something we don't."

"Jenny seemed to know Clark's father, so it's a possibility." Snow nodded, "Ok, go, but don't be too long: Jack, Shen and Angie are already on their way, and they may need your help. I can send Jakita and The Drummer, but they're still in New York."

"You could always contact Majestros…"

"I'd rather keep the Kherubim out of this if it can be avoided, as they seem to have history with Krypton: the last thing I want to see is another war that we have nothing to do with being brought to Earth. Add to that he works for the government, and I don't think Chloe or Clark would thank us for bring them to the attention of the authorises…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Apollo scanned the night time sky, looking for some trace of Kal-El. The first sign of something wrong was when the young Kryptonian hit him from above with enough force to slam him into the soft Kansas earth.

Kal-El then lifted Apollo and threw him across the field they'd landed in. The winded Planetary agent flew through the air until he hit a tree. The century's old oak snapped in two, the top half falling on Apollo.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved." Kal-El looked down at Apollo, "What is to come will happen, whether you like it or not: you can not fight the future."

"They did a reasonable job of it in _The X-Files_." Apollo lifted the tree up and held it like a club, "I know you're in there Clark, and I know how upset Chloe would be if anything happened to you, but I don't have time to be subtle!" Apollo swung the tree round with as much strength as he dared.

Kal-El didn't even flinch as several tons of wood slammed into him, splintering on impact.

"Okay." Apollo rubbed his hands, "This might take a little longer than anticipated."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**CAN'T YOU MAKE THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?**" Chloe yelled above the sound of the wind and a rearing engine as she clung onto the Midnighter's back.

"**I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN WITH YOUR ADDED WEIGHT.**" The Midnighter shouted back as he took a corner at 120mph, his motorbike almost skidding off the road, "**I'M NOT USE TO CARRYING ANYONE.**"

"**FINE!**" Chloe spotted an overhead power cable approaching out of the darkness, "**I'LL CATCH UP…**"

A bright flash lit up the road as Chloe changed into her electrical form, tapping into the power grid and disappearing from sight. She navigated the cables and relays by instinct, thankful that she'd spent a lot of time crisscrossing Smallville county by way of its electrical supply.

She finally found the junction she was looking for and reached out for an exit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The jet-black Planetary helicopter flew across the endless sea of corn on its way from Metropolis to Smallville. The three people in the back sat in silent contemplation.

For Jack Hawksmoor, the journey was proving to be a test of his endurance. As a post-human surgically altered to work symbiotically with cities, he can only last a limited time away from large urban areas before his body goes into shock. He can already feel Metropolis losing its grip on him.

For Dr Angela Spica, it was a chance to run through a few hypotheses in her head, trying to work out what could be causing the trouble they were rushing towards. As one of the smartest humans ever, she prided herself on knowing what she was getting into, but this was far outside her area of experience.

Shen Li-men sat meditating; trying to recapture the inner peace she'd had before she'd been drawn into the shadowy world she now inhabited. Her Buddhist upbringing had taught her that all life was sacred. But bitter experience had taught her that a more pragmatic view of the world would let her live longer.

Up front, the pilot and co-pilot shared a look: there was never a dull day when you worked for Planetary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jonathan Kent almost passed out as the kitchen lights flickered for a moment, and then Chloe seemed to leap out of an electrical socket. She appeared for a moment as a living pillar of electrical flame, before solidifying.

"Sorry for the unusual entrance, Mr Kent, but time is of the essence." Chloe took a moment to straighten her white linen jacket, "Has Clark been home?"

"No." Jonathan shook his head, "Martha told me what happened; are you ok?"

"I'll be fine by tomorrow. One advantage of being the daughter of a century baby: we're tougher than we look."

"If Clark's acting as out of control as you say, even you might not be able to stop him without one of you getting hurt."

"I know: that's why I'm going to go talk to Jor-El…"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Turning back the clock

**Devils Night  
Part 4: Turning back the clock**

Apollo tried to dodge Kal-El's blow, but it still caught him in the chest, lifting him up off the ground. He flew through the air, hitting the dirt path along side the road, rolling over until he came to a stop on the edge of the black top.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning." Apollo pulled himself to his feet, "Ok, so we're evenly matched, I get that, but you don't have my experience."

Kal-El hardly had time to register the words before he was knocked off his feet by a concussion wave generated by Apollo slamming his hands together as hard as he could. Kal-El landed in a bush, stalling him for long enough for Apollo to get to his feet.

"Having fun?" The Midnighter asked as he pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Not as much as you'd think." Apollo looked round, "Where's Chloe?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" Jonathan Kent asked at the entrance to the caves, "Take it from someone who knows: Jor-El can't be trusted."

"I don't believe he'd do anything that would endanger Clark." Chloe shook her head, "I know of only two people who might be able to do what I have in mind, and the other one is in upstate New York."

"On of Elijah's people?"

"Yes, Jeroen; the earth's Sharman. He knows more about what you and I would call magic than anyone else alive. I would rather talk to him, but I'm not sure he'd be willing to help with what I have in mind."

"What are you planning, Chloe?"

"I'm not sure myself right now: it all depends on what Jor-El says." Chloe stopped when she reached the crack in the cave face that led to the sealed inner chamber, "Ok old man; what have you done to Clark?"

"_The powers that run trough this world are beyond your comprehension_." Jor-El sounded even more mocking than usual, "_They allow me to empower the part of me that lives on in Kal-El_."

"You've possessed him?" Jonathan asked.

"_That is the closet your primitive mind is capable of coming, yes_." Jor-El snorted, "_He will embrace his destiny, one way or another_."

"It will get him killed!" Chloe snapped, "There are those who would consider it better to see him dead than risk what he might become! They are here and they will find a way to stop him unless you help me now."

"_What do you ask of me, human?_" Jor-El sounded unsure of himself, "_I am unable to influence Kal-El now the part of him that is of me has awoken_."

"You said that part of you lives in Clark, and that you gave it control over him." Chloe stepped forward, "Could you do the same to me?"

"Chloe?" Jonathan blinked, "What are you saying?"

"That I'd do anything to save Clarke." Chloe looked at him over her shoulder, "You and I both know that if he kills one of Elijah's people, then there's no going back."

"_As much as it pains me to say it, I see the truth in your words_." Jor-El sounded dejected, "_I will bring forward the one who sleeps within you_…"

A bright light filled the caves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What in gods name is happening down there?" One of the helicopter pilots asked as they passed over the trees that hid the battleground below.

"God's dead; didn't you get the memo?" Hawksmoor looked out of the side window, "Looks like Apollo and the Midnighter have the Kent kid cornered."

"But for how long?" Dr Spica asked as she let the liquid mercury that had replace her blood cover her skin.

"Longer if we help." Shen opened the door and stepped out, unfolding her wings to stop herself from hitting the ground.

Hawksmoor hit the ground first, taking in the soundings instantly. He was near enough to Smallville to draw on its power, but the town was still dangerously small, limiting what he'd be able to do. He ran towards where his two team-mates were trying to subdue Clark.

A vicious backhand sent the Midnighter flying through the air, almost hitting the circling helicopter. Clark leaped to his feet, lashing out at Apollo as fast as he could.

But the older, more experience superhero was able to avoid the blow, but only just.

"Need a hand?" Hawksmoor asked as he grabbed Clark from behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeroen, the Doctor, walked thought the dreamtime, looking for the part inhabited by Jenny Sparks. The green meadow she normally inhabited was gone, replaced by a cornfield that seemed to stretch for ever in all directions.

"Jenny?" He asked, confused, "Where are you? What's going on?"

"That's a long story." A voice replied, "Guess I'd better fill you in…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jonathan Kent woke to find himself lying on the hard rock floor of the cave. He looked round, trying to locate Chloe, but there was no sign of her.

"'ello Johnny." A voice came from the shadows. There was a flash of light as a cigarette was lit, "How you been keeping?"

"What?" Jonathan got to his feet, "Chloe?"

"Chloe isn't in right now; please leave a message after the bleep." The stranger stepped into the light: she had Chloe's face, but her voice was that of someone else. "What's the matter? Cat got your tung?"

"Good god in heaven!"

"I think we've known each other long enough for you to call me Jenny." The woman with Chloe's face looked round, "Can't stay and chat: only got so long here. Love to Martha."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The steady rattle of heavy machinegun fire disturbed the night as Dr Spica used her nanobots to try and build a weapon that would stop Clark without hurting him. This was proving to be difficult at best, as hitting someone who could move as fast as Clark was almost imposable.

Apollo and Hawksmoor had been able to temporally subdue him, but he had proven to be anything if not resourceful. No matter what they did, he always seemed able to find a way out. Shen was slowly circling, looking for an opening.

Night suddenly turned to day as a massive sheet of lightning crossed the sky, concentrating in the clouds above the battle. If any of the combatants had been watching, they would have seen a familiar face appear for a moment, before a single bolt of lighting plunged earthwards, hitting the ground beside Clark.

The concussion wave was strong enough to knock Apollo, Hawksmoor and Dr Spica clear. Shen almost flew into a tree, while the Midnighter had to crouch down to remain standing.

"I leave you guys alone for a few years, and this is the sort of trouble you get into?" a woman stood in the middle of an area of burnt grass. She pulled a packet of cigarettes from her pocket and casually lit one, "It's good to see you guys again."

"What the…" Hawksmoor got to his feet, "Chloe?"

"Not quite: I'm only borrowing her body." The woman smiled, "Don't tell me you don't recognise me?"

"Jenny?" Shen blinked.

"That's right, sweetheart." Jenny Sparks smiled, "I'm back!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Markmark261:** I pieced that together from two of three inductions the Midnighter gave back when Ellis was still writing The Authority.

**Carolyn Lance:** what happened is that I am, as ever, writing several stories at once. This is one that I am trying to concentrate on, mainly because I have plans for it. Big, in-depth plans…


	5. The risk all point

**Devils Night  
Part 5: The risk-all point**

Nobody moved for what felt like an eon.

"You know, I remember you guys being a little harder to shock." Jenny grinned, her cigarette hanging out of the corner of her mouth, "Don't worry: this is only temporary: Chloe had Jor-El pull the same trick he did on Junior over there. Talking of which..."

A bolt of electricity leapt from Jenny's hand and struck Clark. It seemed to cover him, and then faded.

"There: all better." Jenny looked at her old friends, her eyes sad, "Wish I could stick around for a while, but this is a one-time deal: when I'm gone, I'm gone." She smirked, "But there is one thing I can do properly this time. Chloe would probably kick my ass, but..."

The others looked on dumbstruck as Jenny walked over to Shen and kissed her deeply on the lips. It only took the other woman a moment to respond, placing one hand on the back of Jenny's head to pull her closer.

Clark shook his head, surprised to find himself back in control of his own body. He looked round, noticing the looks up amazement on the faces of the Planetary team, before seeing what looked like his girlfriend passionately kissing another woman.

"Relax, kid." The Midnighter appeared behind him, "Chloe's not the one in the driving seat."

Jenny reluctantly broke away from Shen, looking at her former lover, "Goodbye."

Light enveloped Jenny, and she feel to the ground like a puppet with the strings cut.

"Chloe!" Clark was at her side in less than a heartbeat, "Chloe?"

"She's out cold." Hawksmoor looked down at her, "Angie, call the helicopter back: we need to get her to the Metropolis offices, ASAP."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Far away, on the other side of Smallville, the night was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind. Energy arced across the road as a glowing yellow portal appeared just above the tarmac.

A man, apparently in his mid twenties, stepped out and looked round. He was dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, covered with a black leather bomber jacket. The pack slung across his back looked like it had seen more than one adventure. He stepped away from the portal and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair.

"This is as close as we can get without being detected." A second figure emerged from the portal, "As it is, we risk detection by the Linear Men."

"The words 'Piss-up in a Brewery' spring to mind whenever you mention those twits." The man spoke with a slight London accent, "God, this place is different to how I remember it."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Jen, I've spent the last ten years preparing for this: I know exactly what I need to do to get the outcome we want."

"Even so, be careful: I'll keep the others distracted as long as I can, but they may try and stop you."

"Let them try: one way or the other, I'm not going back."

"Your parents would be proud."

"Let's home they have the chance."

"Good luck, Jon."

"Yeah, thanks."

The second figure stepped back through the portal and it closed.

"Right then." Jon pulled back the sleeve of his jacket and looked at a strange watch strapped to his wrist, "The motel should be _this_ way..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The early morning sunlight was starting to make its way across the Metropolis skyline. Clark sat in silence as it started to move up Chloe's hospital bed, until it illuminated her pale face. The steady bleeping of the equipment surrounding her was some reassurance, as was Dr Spica's assurance that Chloe would wake in her own time.

Jeroen had arrived just after midnight, and confirmed that he could find no trace of either Jenny Sparks or Chloe in the Garden of Ancestral Memory. He didn't seem that sure exactly what that meant, and how it would affect Chloe.

"Clark..." Chloe's voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"I'm here." Clark lent over the bed, "How do you feel?"

"Worse than I did when I was struck by lightning."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember standing in the caves with your father, talking to Jor-El, but everything after that is a blank."

"So you don't remember kissing Shen?"

"_I DID WHAT?_" Chloe sat bolt upright.

"Relax: it wasn't you." Clark gently pushed her back down again, "It appears that she was more than friends with your mother."

"Just the sort of thing she'd pull. Can't say I blame her: one last chance to say goodbye..."

"You risked a lot: Jor-El could have done anything..."

"What choice did I have? The others would have stopped you, but someone could have gotten hurt. I don't have enough control over my abilities to do it myself. I didn't want to risk hurting you, so I played the only card I had."

"I suppose I would have done the same thing in the same situation."

"Aren't we a pair?" Chloe smiled, holding Clark's hand, "How long till I'm allowed out?"

"Dr Spica says you should be free to go by this afternoon, but she wants you to stay in metropolis for a few days so she can keep an eye on you, but you'll be ok for school on Monday."

"Joy. So, are you going to stick around?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The early morning crowed was finally starting to disperse, leaving the Talon for their respective jobs or school, but Martha didn't notice the stranger until he reached the counter and sat down on one of the stools.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." The stranger looked a little shaken for a moment, "I'd love a cup of tea; nasty habit I picked up in London."

"You're not English then? It's just the accent..."

"No. I was born in Metropolis; I just spent most of my life in England. My mother was half English."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pry." Martha looked at the newcomer more closely, "Have we met?"

"Not that I remember." He offered his hand, "The names Jon, Jon Clarkson."

**To Be Continued…**

_Have started work on the next chapter already, so it it'll hopefully be up soon. Decided to continue this story rather than write a new instalment, so plot lines have been added ahead of schedule._


	6. Moonlight and Gunfire

**Devils Night  
Part 6: Moonlight and Gunfire**

Clark had been phoning his parents to assure them that everything was ok when Dr Spica had popped into see Chloe and handed her a small package. It hadn't been necessary to ask what it was: the look of amusement in the older woman's eyes and the coy smile that plaid across her lips when Chloe had blushed said everything.

Finding themselves in Metropolis with nothing to do, they had spent the day leisurely seeing the sights, trying to put what had almost happened behind them. They had been interrupted twice: once when Elijah had called to make sure they were ok, and again when Lex had done the same.

Deciding to make a proper night of it, Chloe had insisted on buying them formal eveningwear so they could go to dinner at a hideously expensive restaurant. The maitre d' had almost turned them away, but one quick flash of Chloe's platanium card had caused a remarkable change in his attitude.

The food had been good, unlike anything either of them had ever tried before, but there was silant agreememt between the two of them that it wasn't realy theyr sort of thing.

"So." Chloe asked, "How did a small-town farmboy like you hear of a place like this?"

"Lex told me about it once." Clark smiled, "He said it was the most romantic restaurant in all of Metropolis."

"You and Lex discuses romantic restaurants? Should I be worried?"

"I'm not the one who french-kissed Shen."

"That was _SO_ not me, and you know it."

They had walked back from the restaurant, Clark's jacket wrapped around Chloe's shoulders, fending off the chill night air. They had talked and laughed, happily enjoying each others company. They could have been any young couple out for a moonlight stroll. Nobody they saw new the truth about them, and they embraced the anonymity.

Returning to the field office, they had made their way up to the upper floors, stopping outside Chloe's room. They had kissed, and Clark had gone to say goodbye, but Chloe had stopped him, keeping her grip on his hand and she opened the door and stepped inside.

Cold moonlight had filled the room as Chloe pulled Clark into the room, letting the door close behind them with an audible click. Then, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, she had kissed him deeply, pulling her body against his. Clark had responded by enveloping Chloe in a tight embrace, running his hands up and down her soft back.

"Clark." Chloe almost moaned as she broke away from the kiss, "Come to bed."

"Are you sure?" Her boyfriend has asked, looking down into her sparkling green eyes.

"I've never been so sure about anything."

"What about..."

"I saw Angie earlier, and she gave me what we discussed the other night. Not that I wouldn't love to have children with you..."

"Chloe!"

"No more words." Chloe plased a finger on Clark's lips as she pulled him towards the bed, "Not now..."

* * *

Martha looked across the Talon to the table where Jon sat, a pile of papers and empty cups in front of him. He'd been there almost the entire day, reading constantly. Every time someone walked in, he'd look up, almost as if he was expecting someone. Something about him seemed a little, odd, but he was polite and paid for his drinks in cash, so there was no real reason to kick him out.

Finally, just before closing time, Jon closed the paper he was reading and placed in on top of the others. He wordlessly opened his backpack and slipped them inside. Then, picking up a hand full of empty cups, he headed for the counter.

The door bell jangled, and a man dressed in a long black coat and dark blue baseball cap stepped in out of the dark, rain filled night. Water dripped off of him as he made his way towards the counter.

"Can I help you?" Martha asked politely.

"Give me all your money, now!" The man drew a pistol from one pocket, pointing it at the terrified woman, before swinging it in line with Jon, "You; on the ground, now!"

"Put the gun down." Jon's voice was low and even, no hint of emotion.

"You trying to tell me what to do?" The gunman almost slammed his weapon into the other mans face, "Ain't nobody tell me what I can do!"

"This doesn't have to end in violence." Jon seemed un-phased, "I can tell from the marks on your arm and how pale your skin is that you are on drugs of some kind. You don't need the money: you need help."

"Maybe I should just give him the money." Martha looked terrified by the gunman, "Then he'll leave..."

"I'll tell you what I'll do, bitch!" The gunman swung his arm round, finger squeezing the trigger.

Jon's arm moved with snake-like quickness, grabbing the other mans hand and shoving it upwards. There was a thunderous bang as the pistol went off, the bullet hitting the wall high above Martha's head. The startled woman dropped to the floor, covering her head with her arms instinctively.

Punching his opponent in the face, Jon broke the gunman's grip on the pistol and pressed the catch that release the magazine, drooping it to the floor. His fingers moved almost instinctively as he quickly stripped the gun into its component parts.

"Like I said; this doesn't have to end in violence." Jon stood steady as a rock, "Now you can run, and have to police chase you. If that's what you want, I won't even try and stop you. But you need help, or one day you're going to get yourself killed."

The want-to-be robber stood grasping his hurt wrist with his good hand, blood starting to drip from the cut on his lower lip. He seemed to be slightly in shock, so much so that the two Sheriff's Deputies who entered the Talon after hearing the gun going off had to order him to put his hands up twice before he complied.

Jon also raised his hands as instructed, a strange smile on his face.

* * *

"We have to go home." Clark nuzzled Chloe's neck, "We have school tomorrow."

"Do we have to go?" Chloe buried her self deeper under the sheets, "Can't we stay here?"

"Don't tempt me. But we need to get back if we want to graduate..."

"Life sucks." Chloe pulled the sheets down and looked around the room.

The Planetary Metropolis field office occupied a large building over looking one of the many parks spaced about the city. The living quarters mad been arranged at the front, affording them the best view. Soft sunlight streamed through the floor to ceiling windows and across the rich, cream coloured carpet to the king sized bed.

The Bed: the bed Chloe would always remember for as long as she lived.

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at Clark.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" She asked.

"A few times." Clark smiled, "And I love you."

"Good." Chloe pulled the covers back over their heads, "We've still got an hour or two before we have to go home...

**To Be Continued…**

_Yes, that was a little fluffy, but it was something I wanted to deal with._


	7. Truth and Reconciliation

_Have changed my mind (again), splitting the story back into two parts._

**Devils Night  
Epilogue: Truth and Reconciliation**

"So," Sheriff Adams looked across the interview room table, "why don't you tell me what happened?"

"You already have my statement, along with Mrs Kent's and the video from the security camera." Jon looked back with electric blue eyes, "What more is there to say?"

"How about what someone with your background is doing in Smallville in the first place? We don't have many people with your sort of, credentials, pass through here."

"Then you saw my passport? Good; that should make things easier..."

"Diplomatic immunity or not, you're not leaving until I get some answers: what are you doing in my town?"

"I'm on holiday. I may have grown up in England and have British citizenship, but I was born in Metropolis. I had some leave due, so I decided to visit the old homeland."

"Are you playing with me?"

"I wouldn't dream. Look, Sheriff, I am here purely on personal business. My, occupation has nothing to do with it. So, unless you want to get yourself a lot of extra paperwork, I suggest you let me go."

"Very well, but I'll need you to stay in town, just encase our friend pleads innocent or something stupid like that." Adams leaned back in her chair, "That was a pretty gutsy thing you did; they guy could have killed you. He's wanted for two robberies in Metropolis, one of which left the victim in a wheelchair."

"I make my own luck." Jon stood, "I'll be at the motel if you need me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This will do." Clark looked out of the back of the Planetary SUV at the endless sea of fields, "We can walk from here."

"What ever you say, Mr Kent." The Driver nodded, pulling the car over to the side of the road and stopping.

Clark and Chloe stepped out into the early afternoon sunshine, and basked in its warmth. They stood at the side of the road and watched as the car turned round and headed back to Metropolis. The weight of everything that had transpired was momentarily lifted off their shoulders as they simply enjoyed the moment.

"Penny for your thoughts." Clark asked, noticing the far-off look in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Last of the big spenders." Chloe smiled, "I was just wondering if you're always going to be this tense after we make love."

"It was a big step to take..."

"Clark, we've been together just over a year now; very few people our age would wait so long before having sex. I know it's a big step, but it's only natural that we take it. We took more than the usual precautions; so on one can say that we were reckless."

"I'm just not sure how my folks are going to deal with it."

"You know you don't have to tell your parents _everything_, right? You are allowed to keep some things to yourself. I for one am in not great hurry to tell my father what we did last night, twice, and again this morning. As much as he's begrudgingly admitted I've grown up, he's a little worried that I'll turn into my mother."

"I hope not: I don't think I could cope with Jenny Sparks-Sullivan for a girlfriend."

"No worries there." Chloe linked her arm through Clark's, "We should make a start if we're going to get home before dark."

"We don't need to." Clark looked down the road; a dark shape was starting to take shape on the horizon, "Fancy taking a ride in a sports car?"

The unmistakable roar of a finely tuned engine drifted across the almost silent fields as the unmistakable outline of a Porsche, freshly waxed, came into view. A squeal of brakes announced its arrival in a cloud of dust as it skidded to a halt.

"Clark! Chloe!" Lex climbed out of the still purring car, "What happened? You never explained who you had to go to Metropolis."

"It was my fault." Chloe looked sheepish, "I had a bad turn and needed to see my specialist."

"I understand." Lex nodded with the understanding of one who likewise needed regular medical attention.

Chloe's 'Condition' had been Elijah's idea: by using the lightning strike that had activated her powers as an excuse, they had created the myth of an ongoing medical condition that couldn't be treated locally, and would go some way to explaining her sudden change in personality. By never going into any real detail, they had been able to keep the ruse going without incident.

"Well, let me give you a lift back to town." Lex pulled forward his seat, "Clark, you need to get home in a hurry: there was an attempted robbery at the talon yesterday."

"What!" Clark looked like he'd been punched in the gut, "Was anyone hurt? Is my mom ok?"

"She's fine." Lex reassured him, "A customer was able to disarm the robber before anyone goy hurt, and the Sheriff's men took him into custody."

"Come on Clark." Chloe climbed into the back seat of the sports car, "It's faster than walking."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mom!" Clark ran into the Talon, surprised to see his mother standing behind the counter with Lois, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, fine." Martha Kent smiled, "I think your father was more shaken than I was."

"What happened?" Chloe asked, "Lex said something about a hold up."

"A drifter, looking for a little easy money." Martha did her best to make light of what had happened, "A customer was able to stop him." She pointed at a table by the window, "There he is right now. Come on; I'll introduce you."

"You guys go ahead; I'll watch the till." Lois smiled, "And I need to talk to Chloe about something."

"Oh, ok." Chloe nodded as the other two walked away, "So; what's up?"

"So, how was last night?" Lois asked.

"Fine." Chloe nodded, a little confused, "We went out for dinner at a nice restaurant..."

"Cut the BS Chloe; you know what I'm talking about."

"I can honestly say I don't."

"Come on: I know that look in your eye."

"What look?"

"The 'I got lucky last night' look. I should know; I've seen it in the mirror often enough..."

"Oh my god!" Chloe clamed a hand over her mouth, "Do you think Mrs Kent saw it?"

"I think she's a little distracted right now, so she probably didn't notice. So, you and Smallville danced the horizontal tango?" Lois clasped her hands to her chest, "My little cousin is all grown up..."

"Knock it off will you!" Chloe swatted her, "Yes, ok; Clark and I made love."

"How was it?"

"The first time was kind of awkward, as we didn't really know what we were doing, but seemed to make even more special. The second time was better."

"You did it twice?" Lois blinked, then saw the way Chloe was blushing, "More than twice? So much for you not turning into your mother..."

"Oh, I am **_so_** not my mom!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clark was intrigued as to what Lois wanted to talk to Chloe about, but he had long ago promised her that he wouldn't listen in on her without good reason. Add to that, he was eager to meet the man who had apparently saved his mothers life.

"Excuse me, Jon." Marth stopped in front of a young man siting at a corner table.

"Mrs Kent." Jon looked up from his newspaper.

"Sorry to disturb you, but my son wanted to meet you." Martha stepped aside, "Clark, this is Jon Clarkson."

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping my mom the other night." Clark looked at the stranger: he looked slightly older than Clark was, but there was something familiar about him that he couldn't quite place.

"No problem; just glad I could help." Jon nodded, "I've never been one to stand aside at times of crisis."

Clark couldn't help but feel that Jon was studding him, trying to learn everything he could with just a glance. The feeling was slightly unpleasant, but there was still a nagging voice in the back of Clark's head that he should know the stranger. He momentarily activated his X-ray vision, checking for any traces of kryptonite, despite the fact that he couldn't sense any.

Jon appeared to be completely human, but there was something about the over-sized watch on his right arm that prevented Clark from getting a better look at it.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your paper." Martha smiled, noticing the strange vibe between her son and the newcomer who she owed her life to.

"Yeah." Clark nodded, "Chloe and I have something to sort out."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr Kent." Jon smiled, but there was a look in his eyes that said that there was more to him then first seemed.

Clark walked back to the counter in time to see Chloe and Lois laugh at something, only to go unusually quite when he reached them.

"Hi." Chloe smiled as she slipped an arm through her boyfriends, "So, what's the hero like?"

"Complicated." Clark started to walk away, Chloe following on behind, "Can you run a background check on him?"

"Yeah, I can have my friend in the Sherifs office run his name..."

"I'm talking about a deeper background check than that."

"You want me to use the office computer?"

"If you don't mind: something tells me we're not going to find out much about him any other way."

"So, what are we doing now?"

"We're going to go talk to Jor-El."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jon watched Clark and Chloe walk away, listening in on their conversation. He couldn't help but chuckle: he knew exactly what they find out about him from Planetary. He knew he'd traveled back further than originally planed, and he had to keep his head down, but his cover should hold long enough.

Only time would ultimately tell.

Finishing his coffee, he stood and followed them out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cave was dark, devoid of the bright, unearthly light that had filled it only days before. Clark opened the portal leading to the hidden inner chamber and walked up to the pedestal in the middle of the room.

"You care to explain yourself?" He asked the empty space around them, "I think you owe use that much at least."

"It was a test." Jor-El's voice came from out of nowhere, "I had to make sure that you could be trusted with what is to come."

"Why are you still testing me?" Clark asked, "You know I'm not going to become the conqueror you want me to be..."

"You are not the one I was testing." The shadowy outline of a man took shape, one hand outstretched, pointing at Chloe, "She was the one who was being tested."

"What?" Chloe blinked, "Why me?"

"It has become clear to me that Kal-El has chosen you to be his closest companion, his chosen mate." Jor-El explained, "There are many trials ahead of you, and I needed to know that the daughter of Jenny Sparks would stand beside my son, no matter what."

"You could have just asked..." Chloe looked a little stunned.

"What trials?" Clark asked, "What aren't you telling us?"

"All I can tell you is that you must recover the Stones of Power." Jor-El started to fade, "And you have passed the test."

"Well," Chloe blinked, "that was unusual."

"I don't like him playing with us like that." Clark shook his head, "Come on; we should go let your dad know you're home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jon held back in the shadows and waited for Clark and Chloe to disappear towards the Kent farm, before making his way down into the cave. The portal to the inner chamber slid open before him, and he stepped through.

"Hello, old man." He smiled as he stood before the pedestal, "We need to talk, you and I..."

**The End  
**_(To be continued in another story at a later date)_

_markmark261: hope this explains everything ;)_


End file.
